What if
by Miss Angi
Summary: A 1 hour Makorra fanfic first attempt… did this after "US" My 1st fanfic,I will only finish if I get 2 reviews or more ** Mako daydreams of what if bolin didn't show up when Korra and himself kissed... would he have continued...
1. Chapter 1

'What if…' Mako said to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of his attic apartment. He closed his eyes hard but everytime he did so the kiss replayed. He bit his lip and flickered his tongue slickly as he remembered how sweet but saltly her lips were, how soft they felt against his. And the sense that all his senses had floated away as he leaned into the now open mouthed kiss and kissed her back. His heart thumped as he felt their touges rolled around one another for those few moments before she pulled away. His gaze never left her's seeing the mutual longing, those beautiful blue orbs looking at only him — only him.

Mako felt his hormanes were running wild with the growing desire he felt forgeting everything. The wanted to lean back in the feel her again that spark —the rightness of it all… to touch that gorgous body that he knew that was just under that parka she wore to feel her…fully. But just as he saw her gaze flicker behind him he opened his eyes. Letting out a hard breathe as he remembered what happened next…bolin.

Letting out a sigh and got off the bed glancing over at his sleeping snoring brother. 'What if…' shaking his head again. 'No…no… ' groaning He knew he shouldn't think of this or acknowledge the truth that lingered deep inside him. Walking over to his choice spot that had the wondrous view of Air temple island, he leaned out and pulled himself onto the roof and sat on the cold roof.

He snapped his finger to ignite a flame in his hands to keep warm. Pulling the firebenders knees close to him, he sighed trying to figure out his thoughts. He wanted to forget what happened but he couldn't… it was wrong but so— just so right he never experienced anything like THAT before. He then started to come to terms and fully say what he meant as he found himself glanced down ward at very spot it happen… the kiss.

He heart beat quickened as he started to daydream— replaying the scene but this time it was different… "…if Bolin wasn't there…I would of kissed her again…I wouldn't have stopped…" trailing off as he mind wondered once again imagining the very scene play out all over again.

….After their first they gazed into each eyes a moment HE watched her eyes turn down in slight embarrsedment at sudden action. He smirked slightly as he saw the pink that creaked over the usual confident girl's cheeks. Mako couldn't help but blush himself finding her that extremely adorable… this new side of korra he hadn't seen… vulerable… shy…he had to reassure her. Lifting his gloved hand he cupped her cheek in his hand . Her gaze with a hint of surprise looked back up at him as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly as his hand slid over her right hip to her back arching it. The avatar shivered at his touch as his cupped hand fell to her back to bring her closer. His touch make her gasp and he took that moment to stick his tongue in her mouth fully exploring her mouth. Getting into it she moved her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck gently Without meaning to, Korra let out a soft moan as deepened the kiss by lifting slightly on her toes running her fingers through his dark hair


	2. Chapter 2

Now equal heights with the lift of her toes, Mako smirk in the kiss as they broke for air once again. Looking right into each other's eyes, Korra's hand trailed from his hair to his cheek caressing it as she looked at him lovingly. He felt his body warm—his heart skipped a beat as she said, "I'm really falling for you Mako." That blush revealing itself again with her signature smirk across her lips. Tightening his grip around her waist he lifted her up as he leaned in he whispered, "Korra me too~" kissing her as he popped her up. Locking his fingers together as he held her up by her ass, she felt so firm up against him. She gasped from his sudden grab, taking that time to passionately kiss her as he deepens it. The avatar placed each hand on each of his cheeks she grabbed his face getting over her surprise following his lead. Leaning more into him she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Causing him to get quite flustered but turned on by her passion… her slight eagerness. He stumbled backward caught off guard by her actions, making him fall against the pillar hard-

The sudden jolt made him snap out of his daydream he was quite flustered and breathing a little heavy. Feeling quite embarrassed by his thoughts, "Ah damn…" he cussed through a hard breath as he leaned his face into his hand feeling the sweat that accumulated all on his face. He wanted it to continue that dream of his… wishing it was real but it wasn't. His body was hot and pulsing, shaking his head, "would I have… would I have done that...if…" having these conflicting feelings drove him mad, that avatar drove mad.

Korra -the girl who drove him crazy … the one he was fallin' hard for…

I the endin sucked but I couldn't think so yeah…


End file.
